


The Place We Belong

by Saoshyant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoshyant/pseuds/Saoshyant
Summary: Inspired by my adventures in Eorzea and my closest friends - I'd be completely lost without them.





	1. The Final Decision

Saoshyant struggled to open his eyes. Whilst he had a vague recollection of the previous night’s events, he was oddly fatigued today. He was expecting to be greeted by the familiar smell of freshly prepared breakfast – traditionally, toasted sandwiches prepared by the Lalafellin servants employed at his estate – and the sight of his mountainous plushie collection staring back at him. His hands dragged across the ground and found that he was no longer in his comfortable, solid bed but half submerged in a transparent liquid revealing a pure white surface beneath it. Raising his head slowly, Saoshyant peered towards the hazy sky which was shifting between all different tones of purple and pink. An enormous circle of darkness surrounded by burning flames could be seen swirling eerily directly above; the sight reminded him of the dark days before the Calamity when the skies above Mor Dhona succumbed to the overpowering might of the Dalamud. This thought caused Saoshyant to twitch as he rose from his dazed resting position.

“Well this is… something. Just what did those bards make me drink after my performance?” Prior to retiring for the night, Saoshyant had partaken in a concert along with a local troupe of Bards. The location of this somewhat-drunken event required him to travel a significant distance from his home in the Mist to the bustling city of Ul’Dah and resulted in him falling into a deep slumber upon his return. He continued to examine his new surroundings. There was no visible end to the white expanse so he returned his gaze to the darkness above. The longer he stared into that abyss, the more he started to lose trust in his senses. Saoshyant was a competent adventurer who had fought in many great campaigns – both before and after the Calamity – so he was able to quickly analyse threats. This was the first time in a very long time that he had no comprehension over where he was or what he was dealing with. 

“Damn it all! Is anyone there?” He could hear the words in his head – he could feel the words in his throat - but his ears heard nothing. An unnatural silence persisted; not even a splash could be heard as he started to trudge forward. Where he was going was unknown. It’s not like it mattered at this point seeing as wherever he looked, the same plain floor and hazy sky surrounded him. With each step he took, Saoshyant could feel doubt creeping closer towards his defenceless body; he was vulnerable in every sense of the word – alone, lost and unarmed. There was no way to tell how long he had walked but he stopped upon making the first feasible deduction about this new area. That circle of flames and darkness was still glaring down. It hadn’t moved an ilm. He began to wonder how far had he actually moved. He fell to the ground, exhaustion taking its toll on his weary soul. Ever the optimist, he chuckled to himself (in his head, at least).

“So this is to be my end? Seems quite ironic… Given all of the foes that have been vanquished and disasters averted that I die alone in the middle of nowhere. No great, epic battle. No terrifying nemesis. Just… silence, and solitude…” Saoshyant spread himself onto the ground. With a tilt of his head, he caught sight of the transparent liquid which was covering about half the width of his arm. To the taller folk of Eorzea, this would be a mere puddle; however, Saoshyant was a Lalafell – the smallest of all the races – and their perspective of the world was quite different. To him, it was like being submerged in a bath, only instead of beautiful fragrances from soaps and candles there was nothing to arouse the senses. He turned to look at his other arm and was caught off-guard by something unusual. The liquid which had submerged half of his body was gone. The realisation caused him to leap up from the ground with new-found energy. Looking around him, the liquid had formed a circle before him where he stood at its edge. The white ground was now completely unobscured by the rippling liquid; it began to darken gradually. Fearing that something was amiss, Saoshyant quickly looked around before realising that above him – spewing forth from that looming dark inferno – was a colossal structure unlike anything he had ever seen before. Panic began to take control as he sprinted away from the circular area where he predicted the object would land. However, just like when he slowly trudged around previously, his efforts were in vain as it appeared no matter how hard he tried, his position would not change. Heart racing and fear grasping every inch of his small frame, Saoshyant braced himself for impact.

A tower – black as the depths as darkness spewed forth by Hades – gracefully touched down before him. Its construction was not that of the Allagans for it lacked any trace of technology. The surface was immaculate – not a single imperfection could be seen. If it wasn’t for the traditional tower shape, anyone would have believed they were staring straight into an endless abyss. Saoshyant wanted to investigate further but had come to the realisation that this place was unlike the realm he was used to and movement was impossible.

“It is okay, young warrior. Let me help you…”

An unfamiliar voice could be heard at the back of Saoshyant’s mind; it was deep and boomed like the God of Thunder whom he had slain in the Orbonne Monastery. Before he could comprehend who or what had said those words, he felt his body become light and began floating towards the edge of the tower. He feared that a collision with the wall was imminent as he accelerated faster and faster. Saoshyant closed his eyes. He felt nothing.  
Upon opening his eyes, he was now completely plunged into darkness. Before him, stood two figures. Neither were identifiable, as they were simply white silhouettes radiating in the nothingness. The elusive voice returned.  
“You are presented with a choice, Saoshyant Sarevadin. A choice none other than a Warrior of Light should be tasked to make. Your decision will determine the fates of those closest to you but also those who you will never meet. I trust that you will choose wisely.”

The first silhouette stepped forward towards Saoshyant and held out its hand. Unsure about this strange development, the Lalafell starred at it. Just like the tower, it was immaculate. Not a hair nor scar could be seen – just pure, untainted light. He stepped forward and held the hand of this strange figure. An overwhelming burst of energy surged through his arm and his senses were overwhelmed by sights and sounds – completely unlike anything he had experienced so far in this place. Everything that he experienced was familiar – it was breakfast being served by his servants. It was the boundless performances with his bard friends. It was the cool, sea air caressing his face on a summer day in the Mist. Everything he held dear to him flashed before his eyes before he was sent back to the senseless surroundings of the darkness. The first silhouette stepped back to their original position and, expecting the second to do the same thing, Saoshyant walked towards it. But something happened that he was not expecting. The second silhouette did not step forward. Instead, it took a much more relaxed pose - like someone he knew in his realm - and casually waved at him. A number of voices – recognisable for the most part, but some unfamiliar – began darting through his mind.

“Come on, let’s go!”  
“Who’s up for a roulettou?”  
“I don’t know mechanics, but I do know a plumber…”  
“Throw wide the gates – become what you must.”  
“WASSHOI!”  
“Please, always stay like you are!”

Saoshyant’s senses returned and he was once again basked in the silence of the endless black. The two silhouettes stood before him. Nothing made sense anymore. The world he was in lost all meaning. He was given a task to choose – but what were the choices? How would his choice affect others? He needed answers; the frustration bubbled and eventually became uncontainable.

“Enough you damned spirit! Show yourself now and I’ll show you what a real choice looks like!” It was only upon screaming those words that Saoshyant once again remembered nothing could be heard here, and – even if something, anything, appeared before him – he was unarmed. That vulnerable feeling of despair and solitude engulfed Saoshyant.

“Now – make your decision, Warrior of Light.”

Staring at the two figures with tears in his eyes, the Lalafell became overwhelmed by everything that was happening in that instance. The silhouettes stepped towards him. Closer. Closer they came. With each step they took, their radiance began to blind Saoshyant and cause him to scream as he lost all sense of where he was. Of what he was. Of who he was.


	2. Awakening

“Sir, excuse me?”

A voice could be heard beyond the darkness. A warm surge of life began to rush through Saoshyant’s body.

“Sir? Can you hear me?”

The voice became somewhat louder. Groaning softly, Saoshyant could feel something smooth wrapped over his small, naked body. He tugged at it. The cotton sheet encased him further, slowly causing his legs to tingle. Feeling a renewed sense of consciousness, the Lalafell began to perch himself up against the mahogany headboard. Alpine fashioned walls surrounded his field of vision, only partially obscured by the mountainous piles of stuffed plushies in the corner of the room. Crimson carpets, just like those that adorned the floors of the House of Fortemps, greeted his feet as he sluggishly removed himself from the bed. Saoshyant held his head in his hands as he tried to remember just what on Eorzea had happened to him. A knock on the door caused him to turn, lose balance and tumble to the ground. It opened just far enough so that a voice could be heard clearly from the other side.

“Sir? Pardon me, but are you alright?” The voice belonged to one of the servants who had been hired to maintain the estate.

“Damn it, I… Yes, yes. Thank you, I am awake and well.” He slowly propped himself up onto the side of the bed but did not beckon the servant into the room. “Say, please tell me – do you recall anything about my venture last night? Anything at all?”

“Certainly, sir – you were incredibly… excitable, after your performance to the esteemed nobles. I am told that you were particularly pleased to see the Namazu caretakers after you returned to the estate. However, I am not sure that the neighbours were impressed by your ‘wasshoi’ chanting at the break of dawn though…” The servant tried their best to explain the events to Saoshyant who was beginning to feel that something was amiss as he processed this information.

“I see… Did I return alone?”

“Yes, sir. The other members of your troupe remained in Ul’Dah for the night.”

“Right. Did I make any mention of… supernatural phenomena? You know… portals, infernos, radiant beings? Anything of the sort?”

“Are… you sure you are feeling well, sir? I’m afraid I know naught of these things you speak. Perhaps you consumed more of Miss Momodi’s finest than you think?”

What he was being told clearly conflicted with what he had remembered; images of a burning black hole in a purple sky dominated his thoughts, followed by the deathly black tower and two glowing, white figures. Saoshyant began to wonder if all of this was merely a drunken hallucination or a dream. As he continued pondering, his ears were drawn to the sound of steps rapidly approaching his room. A new voice – trembling with anxiety – made itself heard through the gap in the door.

“Pray forgive me, sire, but… there are two adventurers calling for you. One of them was… very agitated… complaining about never being made to wait so long in his life… I do believe you should present yourself to them immediately.”

Saoshyant turned and noted the time – twenty five minutes past twelve. His eyes grew wide and he shot up from his position.

“Oh Thal’s Balls! The Twinning!” His outburst caused the two servants standing in the hallway to panic and throw the door open. Their eyes met those of their master… who at this point, had just been seen completely exposed. A piercing scream with the strength of Titan’s landslides tore through the estate and sent the two servants dashing for cover in the deepest depths of the cellar.

Regaining his composure, Saoshyant snapped his fingers and his body instantly became enveloped in garments fit for a Bard of his stature. Silver bottoms bearing the badge of a small bird with a branch in its mouth now covered his exposed legs; tiny shoes matching the colour of his bottoms completed the look. A tiny dagger was kept on his right leg in the event of a close encounter with an addled bandit. His torso was covered by a black gilet and brown belt, both adorned with rose-gold buckles, chains and pins. A dark green scarf was mounted over this and wrapped loosely around the Lalafell’s shoulders. Finally, Saoshyant held out his hand and in a blinding flash of light, his weapon of choice placed itself into his grasp. Ever the traditionalist, Saoshyant opted for the Fail-Not – a recently acquired weapon that combined a powerful bow with a small set of pipes and a horn; perfect for any occasion as arrow-shooting minstrel. He left his room and made his way down the stairs to find that standing by the front door of the estate were the remainder of his servants. They were dreadfully tense as he dashed down the stairs and stood before them.

“My hat, please!” They did not move. The two screeching, crying servants who had dashed past them only a matter of minutes ago had thrown them all for a loop. “Quickly! I’m late as it is! By the twelve… this would be so much easier if someone invented a Lalafell-sized coat stand!” Saoshyant pointed towards his hat which was perched atop a large coat stand. This hat matched the colour of his gilet; it bore the same rose gold chain found across his chest and there was also a distinctive white feather poking out. One of the Hyur servants regained their courage and did as he was instructed.

“Thank you. I shouldn’t be more than a day.” Saoshyant barely acknowledged the presence of the remaining servants as he began opening the front door. He then froze on the spot. “Oh, could one of you please pen a letter for me… An apology to whomever I upset last night with my… wasshoi chanting?” The servants all nodded and acknowledged the request as Saoshyant made his way outside. 

***

A persistent tapping sound echoed throughout the Mist. Its intensity was gradually increasing as Ignis Rey continued to stand before the archway leading towards his friend’s humble estate. The overwhelming Ronkan axe, which was held with ease in one hand, continued to meet the ground every few seconds. The deathly glare on the Miqo’te’s face would have been enough to make most Lalafell – nay, most adventurers, regardless of race - cower and break down on the spot. 

“What’s taking that damn Lalafell so long? We should have been in the Crystarium an age ago!”

“Come on, Iggy. Just be a little more patient.” The Au Ra who was accompanying Ignis - Elai Khatahdin - patted him on the back. “I’m sure he will be out soon enough. He was performing in Ul’Dah last night I believe… something about some new nobles with sizable pockets of Gil to spare?” 

Ignis shrugged and was smiling at Elai as he did so. “I swear, that little bugger needs to learn some manners. Over half an hour late is just damn rude! I’d give him a...” Before Ignis could finish his comment, the door to the estate had opened and a diminutive figure emerged from the building. He waved his hands and bore a cheeky grin on his pale, round face that seemed to glow in the midday sun. 

“What time do you call this, you little shite?!” Ignis bellowed as he returned his axe to the sheath upon his back. He stood over the Lalafell ready to lecture him on the importance of good manners. Elai chuckled from behind him and stepped forward.

“Hello, Sophie. Don’t mind him – you know he doesn’t mean it.” 

“El… How many times must I say this… Please do not call me that.” Saoshyant buried his face into the palms of his hands before shaking his head. “Soap - I can handle that. I’ll even settle for Soapy… but not THAT name!” Despite his very feminine appearance – long blonde hair, female clothing and a touch of dark purple eyeshadow – he was, in fact, a male lalafell. Whilst he was able to accept that most strangers would make this mistake, teasing from his friends never failed to irritate him. Saoshyant placed his hands behind his head and stretched. 

“Anyway - I’m sorry about the tardiness. It was quite the night apparently.”

“Oh, apparently? Did someone end up puking up their night’s fill of drink into an Ul’Dahn alleyway?” Iggy replied with a smirk across his face. 

“Ignis Rey - you offend me! You know full well that I am a sensible and responsible man with his drink.” This comment caused the Miqo’te and the Au Ra to snigger and burst into laughter. All Saoshyant could do was shrug helplessly.

“Oh Soapy… You’ll never change. Come on, we need to go.” Elai alerted the others that it was probably time to move. The trio nodded and made their way down the steps leading towards the Market Board where they would pick up their last minute supplies. Saoshyant’s hesitant steps caught the attention of the Miqo’te.

“Hey, are you alright?” Ignis turned round to question his small friend.

“Yeah, yeah. All fine. Still a little bit out of it after last night, I think. But come on! We’re late! Let’s get going!” On the surface, Saoshyant appeared fine – his usual, cheeky, smiley self. A Dunesfolk who hailed from the city of Ul’Dah long before the Calamity and – just like many of his kin – bore a striking resemblance in both appearance and behaviour to that of a child. His sense of humour was immature; his jokes were… not very funny to most people. In fact, he has been known to cause offence to people without realising it through his teasing and mockery. Despite his mistakes, his playful nature has brought happiness to those who have accompanied him.

“Dark Matter? Got enough?”

“What about food? I’ve heard great things about this creamy salmon pasta!”

The trio had arrived at the market boards where Ignis and Elai began discussing which items were required and making the relevant purchases. Saoshyant was independently browsing the board for sweet snacks - his favourite addition to any adventure. However, his mind was elsewhere. He was still deciding whether to talk to them about the troubling visions he had experienced. Realising that he had already caused great inconvenience and did not want to make the situation worse, he thought it best to put that conversation on hold until after their investigation of the Twinning – the depths of the Crystal Tower located in the First – had concluded. Shaking his head, he focused on the flyer advertising kukuru rusk for a very fair price and gathered the required funds from his pouch. 

With all preparations finally complete, the three adventurers closed their eyes and focused their aetheric energy on their next destination - The Crystarium.


	3. The Depths of Our Minds

Chapter 3: The Depths of Our Minds

Following a short burst of hazed vision – a typical sensation for any who travel instantly across aetherial planes - Saoshyant’s eyes focused upon the familiar surroundings of the Crystarium’s Aetheryte Plaza. Mysterious magicks held the enormous crystal before them in alignment with the rotating stone base. Behind them stood carefully tended purple plants that complemented the illuminated blue windows surrounding the adventurers in the dome shaped enclosure. The trio made their way up the steps towards the Exedra – a large open area of the Crystarium that led to many important areas of the city. Whilst gazing at the beautiful midday sky, which was reflecting from the crystalline surface of the enormous tower before him, Saoshyant was almost knocked off his feet by a pair of scrambling Hyur (or Humes, as they were referred to in this world).

“Hey! Watch it!” Saoshyant’s complaint fell upon deaf ears.

“Adventurers these days… They’re just not like they used to be. Damn rude!” Iggy scowled.

“It’s such a shame… I remember the days when people used to commend each other’s hard work.” Elai replied with a deflated breath and a clenched fist.

“I just wish people would remember manners… and maybe, once in a while, actually say ‘hello’ to their fellow adventurers!” Saoshyant spoke whilst shaking his head at the pair who continued scampering towards Spagyrics where the alchemists of the city worked to create new medicines to combat the taint of the light. One of the adventurers was clutching his arm whilst the other was limping behind him. Sadly, this remained a common sight not just within the Crystarium, but all across Norvrandt. The presence of Sin Eaters was still obstructing the path to true peace in this world.

Saoshyant, Ignis and Elai made their way from the plaza to the Dossal Gate. To Saoshyant’s eyes, the steps that led up towards the Crystal Tower’s entrance were mildly intimidating but standing at their base was a man whose presence instantly caused any doubt to subside from the Lalafell’s mind. He wore elaborate robes of black, red and gold. In his hand was a large, ornate, golden staff with a very distinctive pattern. His face was shrouded behind a black hood laced with exquisite golden lacing. Beneath this elaborate veil, Saoshyant could make out a distinctive smile.

“My friends! Welcome!”

The voice belonged to the Crystal Exarch – the exalted leader and legend of the Crystarium. Admired and respected by the citizens of this city, he was an enigma whose history was shrouded in stories and rumours. However, to Saoshyant, he was much more than merely a hero from fairy tales. This man was a dear friend - a Miqo’te by the name of G’raha Tia - who became the guardian of the Crystal Tower and was presumed forever trapped inside the World of Darkness.

“Exarch! It’s wonderful to see you again. Thank you for coming to meet us out here!” Saoshyant was beaming with joy as he fearlessly stepped towards the Crystal Exarch. He desperately wanted to scream his true name. In any other place, he would have embraced his dear friend and spent an age talking about all the events that had occurred in time when they had been tragically separated. However, secrets had to be kept and the illusion of reality needed to be maintained; the citizens of the Crystarium were not permitted to learn the truth about the origin of their enigmatic leader.

“Please, come – step inside. We have much to discuss.” The three adventurers nodded and followed the Exarch into the Ocular where he frequently resided. The room was a glorious feat of architecture. A dome shaped roof carved from illuminated crystal soared above them whilst a floor akin to one of Urianger’s astrology charts lay across the floor. In the centre of the room stood another resident of the Crystarium with whom Saoshyant and his allies were very familiar with. A tall, muscular Viera with long, flowing silver-coloured hair and ears turned and smiled. Her garb was that of the Crystarium guard and her weapons of choice were chakrams.

“Saoshyant – a pleasure to see you once again.” Lyna – the captain of the guard – bowed before the Lalafell and spoke with a calm yet assertive voice. He was not expecting to be reunited with her on such short notice and was taken slightly aback.

“Good to see you too, Lyna! How have things fared for you since we last met?”

“Well…” She stopped. A solemn expression took hold of her face. Saoshyant began to wonder if she was reflecting upon the night of Ostall Imperative behest – a night which left permanent scars upon both of their souls - or whether there was some other reason for her hesitation. Elai and Ignis looked at each, uncertain what to say.

“Thank you, everyone.” Sensing the sudden change of mood in the room, the Crystal Exarch stepped forward. His sudden remark snapped Lyna back to reality. She nodded and turned to face him. “I have gathered you together to brief you on a recent development inside the Twinning.” The Exarch raised his staff and then tapped it back onto the ground. The party turned their attention to the portal that led to the source. A faint image from within the depths of the Crystal Tower made itself visible.

“Following your recent descent into the Twinning and the destruction of the Tycoon, I made the decision to send a small team of alchemists and guards into the tower to try and learn more about what kinds of experiments took place down there.” As the Exarch spoke, the images in the portal shifted to match what he was describing. “However, that expedition was three days ago. There has been no word from any members of the team.” It was at this point that Lyna started to lose her composure. Her arms folded, her face looked down and turned away from the sight of the portal. Saoshyant began to realise the true purpose of this investigation.

“How large was this team, Exarch?” Iggy began to take command of the conversation. If they were going to undertake a rescue mission in a place like this, knowledge of what to expect was essential.

“Three alchemists, along with five of my best soliders.” Lyna caused everyone in the room to face her with that sharp response. Saoshyant was right on both accounts – she was most certainly remembering the outcomes of that fateful night in Lakeland but she also had anxieties for another reason. She was an exceptional captain of the guard and to lose five of her best without so much as a word must have been agonising.

“My condolences, Lyna.” Elai stepped forward to comfort the Viera. She thanked the Au Ra before turning to face Saoshyant.

“Warrior of Darkness, I’m going with you into that dungeon. I need to find them. I’ve failed my people once and I’ll be damned to hell and back if I make that same mistake again.” She spoke with a sincere tone now. This is something she needed to do. Saoshyant could see the torment encasing her heart and was unable to refuse her request.

“When do we leave?” The Lalafell immediately turned to the Exarch.

“Please, do not be hasty. Allow me to continue.” Resuming command of the conversation, the Exarch turned everyone’s attention back to him. “I have spoken with Urianger on this matter already and something deeply troubles him. He senses that in the depths of the Twinning is a magical force unlike anything he has experienced before. Whatever it may be, we can only assume it has dangerous intents. I urge you – Warrior of Darkness – be cautious.” For the first time during the whole discussion, the expression on the Exarch’s face had dropped. In fact, his hand tightened its grip around the staff in an effort to hide its trembling. This enigmatic leader, who always seemed to have an answer for everything, appeared to be facing serious doubts about what would be found in the depths of that dungeon.

“Understood. We will make preparations and then head out immediately.” Saoshyant nodded and accepted the mission. “Lyna, ready yourself and meet us outside.” The Lalafell raised his hand to show it was time to leave. Ignis and Elai nodded and followed him outside. 

***

The enormous chamber that led towards the depths of the Twinning remained unchanged since Saoshyant’s first expedition. He had become acquainted with the glowing cerulean blue crystals and golden archway after countless trips inside to collect tomestones for new equipment. Traces of research equipment including wooden crates, lamps (still illuminated despite being abandoned) and sacks of food supplies were dotted around the chamber. The group began to search through the belongings for any clues about the disappearances but nothing could be found wherever they looked. After a few minutes, their Vieran companion arrived. She stepped towards them anxiously but when Saoshyant gazed into her eyes, all he could see was a blazing vengeance; a powerful aura was ready to be unleashed upon any in stood in her paths to rescue the missing research team.

“Thank you again, Saoshyant. I am truly grateful to be the one to accompany you.” Lyna bowed. Her eyes still roared with determination.

“Most of the usual monsters should have been dealt with already. We’ll engage anything that might have been left over.” Ignis signalled that it was time to move on. Adventurers passed through this area frequently in search of tomestones meaning that the journey into the depths should be a simple one. They stepped towards the towering obsidian and gold doors that automatically opened to reveal a darkened room. The enormous crystal which had previously illuminated the entire expanse below their feet was now glowing dimly; it faded occasionally before steadily returning to life. Faint cries could be heard creeping up from the depths of the tower.

“To drain a crystal of that much power… What could have done such a thing?” Elai was the first to speak. She sounded apprehensive. The cries became quieter.

“Someone’s already down there, I suppose.” Saoshyant peered over the edge in an attempt to see if any signs of battle were visible. Nothing but darkness could be seen below. “Come on, let’s not waste time.”

The adventurers continued further into the depths of the Twinning. They passed empty cages where experimental subjects had previously escaped (and been swiftly disposed of by other adventurers). The usual raised platforms where the most powerful of monsters could watch over their dominion remained empty. The team eventually stepped through the final portal that led into the most dangerous depths where the Tycoon was defeated.

“This… isn’t right…” Elai looked around her and began to panic.

“What on Eorzea…” Saoshyant too, appeared perplexed by what he was seeing. Upon landing on the final walkway leading into the mechanical giant’s containment chamber, the group were taken aback by the darkness surrounding them. The green haze – an unknown phenomena which caused adventurers to see double – was completely absent. The faint light from the crystal above was no longer powerful enough to illuminate the area below. The silence was particularly disturbing – not a breath nor step from the group could be heard.

“I don’t like this… be ready.” Ignis drew his axe. Saoshyant readied his bow. Elai and Lyna drew their weapons and assumed defensive positions. Their hearts rapidly picked up pace as the uncertainty of their situation grew. Saoshyant’s eyes were darting from left to right, desperately trying to find the source of the disturbance. Drops of sweat started to fall from his forehead but nothing could be heard. In his mind, Saoshyant began to fear that he was about to experience that very uncomfortable and nightmarish feeling once again.

“Welcome…”

Saoshyant immediately spun himself around, releasing an arrow past Ignis’ head. It flew like a bolt of lightning into the darkness never to be seen again.

“Thank you for coming…”

The voice came from the right this time.

“We’re so pleased to see you…”

This time from the left. No source of the sound could be seen. Saoshyant’s eyes were drawn to Lyna who also appeared to be frantically searching the area.

“Show your damned face!” She shouted, the rage in her eyes slowly turning to frustration. She appeared to be breathing more heavily.

“Are you worthy? Your friends there interest us, but you? Why should we involve you?”

That mysterious voice shook Saoshyant to the core. ‘Involve’… How was he involved? How were Elai and Ignis ‘involved’?

“You monsters! Where are my guards? Those alchemists were innocent! What did you do to them, you bastard!” By now, Lyna was struggling to control herself; Ignis had to intervene and restrain her.

“Oh, that little team, you say? Why, I don’t believe you know what you’re talking about. They are not ‘your’ guards…” The mysterious voice returned again. Saoshyant sensed its presence in the distance where the Tycoon’s containment chamber stood.

“What…” Elai was shaking and hiding behind Ignis and Lyna. In the distance, the doors to the tower had already opened and a small group of figures stepped out. Half of them were wearing a familiar military grab whilst the other half adorned white coats. It did not take long for Lyna to realise who they were.

“You’re… alive? But…” Lyna released herself from Iggy’s firm grasp. She ran towards her goal – the missing team who were presumed missing or dead stood right before her eyes.

“Traitors!” The sudden shout from one of the guards froze the Viera in her tracks. The remaining guards formed a defensive formation around the three in white. Their swords were drawn and pointed towards Lyna.

“You abandoned us! You left us here to die!” One of the men in white forced himself through the guards and shouted at the top of his voice. “What good’s a captain who leaves her men for dead? You don’t deserve that damn title!” Each word was a dagger in Lyna’s chest. First, her arms went limp; her chakrams fell to the floor. Her legs were next give way, as they slumped to the ground. Tear ran down her face. Her mouth tried to utter something but there we no words that suitably matched her feelings in that very moment.

“Lyna!” Saoshyant shouted as loud as he could. She didn’t respond. He turned around. That awful sensation returned to him and he suddenly realised – the eerie silence… the mysterious darkness… that voice which seemed to creep through the darkness undetected… It was just like his vision. He turned back to look for Ignis and Elai. In their place, there stood a glowing white figure. Completely immaculate – no scars, no wrinkles, no hair – just pure light in the depths of darkness. Saoshyant frantically looked around to see nothing but darkness all around him.

“Hello again, Warrior of Light. Or… Warrior of Darkness, I suppose? It’s wonderful to see you again. Did you enjoy that little show?”

“Where’s Lyna? Where are Ignis and Elai?” Saoshyant was not in the mood for games. He was terrified for his friends. “What the hell happened to those researchers? What did you do?”

“Consider this a demonstration, Saoshyant Sarevadin. We want to show you what we are capable of – the powers we hold – and the power we seek. All will be revealed in time.” The deceptive talk only served to infuriate the Lalafell further although he quickly realised that losing his temper was pointless here. He had to fight with every fibre of his being to control himself.

“Just what power do you speak of?”

“The Warrior of Darkness – the bringer of the night. The one who could harness the overwhelming strength of the Light Wardens. Your strength is… beyond measure. Beyond compare. Beyond… comprehension.” The voice continued to speak with a chilling confidence. “Many times you should have fallen along your journey. Many times you should have succumbed to your fate. We are here to do what fate could not...”

As the voice began to fade into nothing, Saoshyant’s vision phased back into reality. The cold, blue glow of the crystal above returned in all it’s strength. The mysterious green haze filled the chamber. He turned to find Ignis and Elai kneeling next to Lyna who was struggling to stand.

“Guys! Are you okay? Did you see it? Did you see it?!” Saoshyant dashed over, shouting at the top of his voice. Ignis and Elai turned to him, tears in their eyes.

“Soap…” Elai tried to speak but couldn’t find the words. She turned back to Lyna who was shaking all over. Ignis, too, was shaken. He mustered enough strength to feebly point at something in front of them.

“See what? Those?” He mumbled and Saoshyant looked towards the source of Lyna’s grief. Their objective – the team with whom they were supposed to rescue – were lying on the walkway before the adventurers. The discolouration in their face clearly meant that their death was not recent. Saoshyant fell to his knees – but how? They were there – right there – just a few moments ago.

“This is merely the beginning, Warrior of Darkness. The second act is just about to begin…”

Saoshyant’s attention was ripped back to reality by that damning voice. There was no way to track it for it vanished as soon as it appeared.

“Sao… Sao!”

A new voice suddenly started ringing through the Lalafells ears.

“Are you there? Come on!”

Shaking off his bewilderment, Saoshyant stood up.

“Come on! Check your linkpearl!”

It was one of his Free Company members – Fyris Vellir.

“Fy – what’s up? I’m a little preoccupied dow…”

“Get to the Crystarium. Something really bad is… Hey! Move it! Oh gods…” The sound of an angry, bustling crowd cut the communication channel. What the hell was going on? Saoshyant turned to his party.

“We have to go – something’s wrong. Fy said we need to return to the Crystarium.” Lyna was beyond redemption by this point – a lost, empty soul who had to be held up by Ignis and Elai as Saoshyant recited the teleportation spell to grant them passage back to the Crystarium where the unthinkable awaited them.


End file.
